


what is the self amid this blaze?

by lavenderlotion



Series: the stars aren't flesh and blood [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Charles Hesketh is a Dick, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Getting Together, Making Out, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Teasing, Training, Trans Female Character, Trans Roxy Morton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Roxy,” Merlin snapped, but then Eggsy watched as his whole face softened. “Good job, las. Ye got a perfect score.”Eggsy snuck a glance back at Roxy to find her whole face glowin’. God, she was just fuckin’ gorgeous, lit up with obvious pride.
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: the stars aren't flesh and blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802878
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43





	what is the self amid this blaze?

**Author's Note:**

> brit-picked by the lovely [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame)!

“Attention!” Merlin’s voice rung out through their quarters and Eggsy snapped up to his feet outta instinct, just a little turned on by the command in Merlin’s voice and the strikin’ fuckin’ figure he made standin’ in the doorway. 

Standin’ at attention, Eggsy was only a little upset that he’d been interrupted. He wasn’t doin’ nothin’ more than flirtin’ with Roxy, but that was a real priority ‘a his these days. Roxy was right fuckin’ fit and Eggsy’d been  _ tryin’ _ to figure out if she was at all interested but... she was all hot and cold. Sometimes she acted like she was proper interested, but other times it was like she barely wanted to look at him. 

It was real tough on him, not ‘cause he thought Roxy ought to fuck him or nothin’, but ‘cause he didn’t  _ just _ wanna get his dick wet. Roxy was right fit, yeah, but she was also fuckin’ radiant in all sorts ‘a ways. Dead fuckin’ funny and the smartest person Eggsy’d ever met, he wanted more than just a shag with her. He wanted to take her out, show her off, make her his. 

“Good news, recruits,” Merlin spoke up, stealin’ Eggsy’s attention with his commandin’ presence and his commandin’ voice and the sexy frown on his face. “Ye all passed yer tests. Digby, ye got the lowest score. On top of yer regular training tomorrow, I want ye to spend four hours in the West Wing. Ye Knights are nae a thing without yer Handler. It’s important ye understand their role, understood?”

Digby grumbled and Eggsy did his best not to laugh, always likin’ when he did better than the posh pricks who liked makin’ fun ‘a him. 

“Roxy,” Merlin snapped, but then Eggsy watched as his whole face softened. “Good job, las. Ye got a perfect score.”

Eggsy snuck a glance back at Roxy to find her whole face glowin’. God, she was just fuckin’ gorgeous, lit up with obvious pride. She deserved it, too, seein’ as she really was the best one ‘a ‘em. Eggsy was never worried ‘bout beatin’ out the guys; the only real competition he had was Rox, full stop, and this only proved that. 

Merlin said a bit more ‘bout what their day tomorrow was gonna look like, remindin’ ‘em that it was a Thursday and that meant spendin’ most ‘a the day at the range. Eggsy’d recently moved over to the long-range, the first one ‘a their whole group to do so, which he was real proud ‘bout, ‘specially with the way Merlin’d praised him for it that first day. Their trainer said a few other things, met Eggsy’s then Roxy’ eyes ‘cause they were his favourites, ‘fore he left. 

Soon as Merlin was out the door, Eggsy was turnin’ on his heel with a grin stretchin’ ‘cross his whole face. 

“Good girl, Rox,” Eggsy praised, movin’ round his bed to get closer, keepin’ the wide smile on his face as he debated between a hug and a handshake and then goin’ with the hug ‘cause  _ fuck it, _ worst case scenario he’d get rejected. 

With that reassurin’ thought, Eggsy went in for the hug, pullin’ Roxy in and wrappin’ her up in his arms. She didn’t do nothin’ like protest, ‘stead steppin’ up just as close and gettin’ her arms ‘round Eggsy’s waist. She held him tight so he held her tight too, lettin’ her tuck right up into his neck as he pressed his face into her hair. God, she was real small even if she was strong as fuck, and that certainly did things for Eggsy Junior. 

Eggsy’s dick was saved by Charlie, which sure as  _ fuck _ wasn’t somethin’ Eggsy’d _ ever _ thought he’d be thinkin’. 

“Fucking pillow biter,” Charlie muttered under his breath, but loud ‘nough for all ‘a ‘em to hear, so it was clearly purposeful. Eggsy tensed, ready for the fight he was willin’ to bet Charlie was aimin’ for. 

“Leave it,” Roxy whispered ‘gainst his chest, but Eggsy shook his head and let her go without meetin’ her eyes. 

“Oi! What the hell was that?” Eggsy demanded, steppin’ ‘way from Roxy and gettin’ into Charlie’s space. “You don’t talk about Merlin like that, yeah?”

Charlie’s eyes were wide and his pupils were blown. Eggsy had no idea what the fuck was wrong with the wanker, but he thought, sometimes, that Charlie was just the same type ‘a man that’d Dean’d been. One that liked to hurt others just ‘cause he thought he was better than ‘em. A bully who got off on hurtin’ others, plain and simple. 

And Eggsy’d had enough ‘a bullies in his life, if he was bein’ real honest. 

“What, are you shagging him too? Roxy’s cock wasn’t enough for the old wanker, so now you’re fucking him up the arse alongside her? That's how the two of you keep getting grades you don’t deserve, shooting in the long-range, isn’t it? You’re shagging your way through training.” Charlie sounded fuckin’  _ crazed. _ His words spit outta his mouth rapid-fire and Eggsy knew that each one was supposed to hurt. Yep, a fuckin’ bully and little else.

Good thing he didn’t give a fuck ‘bout what Charlie said. Well, not when it came to himself, that was.

“Are you takin’ a piss, bruv?” Eggsy asked, raisin’ his eyebrow and lookin’ at Charlie like he was flat. “Neither ‘a us are shaggin’ Merlin, you wanker.”

“You’ve got to be doing something, because there’s no way  _ either _ of you faggots are beating me on your own.”

“Charlie, shut your mouth,” Roxy said firmly, which did nothin’ but pull Charlie’s attention towards her. 

“You’re nothing more than a tart,” Charlie snapped, “Freaks like you will do anything—“

Charlie may have had more to say, but Eggsy didn’t know, ‘cause next thing  _ he _ knew, Charlie’s jaw was crackin’ under his knuckles. 

“You don’t talk to her that way, y’ hear me?” Eggsy growled, watchin’ Charlie double over with a vindictive sorta glee that made his head spin. 

Just a second later, however, had him spinnin’ ‘round and exposin’ his back ‘cause Roxy let out a wordless scream. She stared at him, clearly outraged, and stomped her foot ‘fore she marched right outta the room in obvious anger. 

“Wot the hell?” he asked the room, watchin’ Roxy’s arse sway as she stormed out, ‘fore gettin’ to it and rushin’ after her, leavin’ Charlie cradlin’ his face and his gang babyin’ him for it. 

Eggsy found her at the end ‘a the hall, pacin’ back and forth and wringin’ her hands together like she did when she was real upset. Eggsy’d only seen it a few times; Roxy was a real strong girl, most ‘a the time, but there’d been a few moments—when she’d first realized what the open showers meant, when Amelia had died—that she’d been real upset. 

She was upset now. Nervous or upset, since she was also pacin’, both ‘a which made sense. Roxy havin’ a dick was somethin’ they all knew ‘cause they showered together each day, no exceptions. It was kinda weird— _ not _ Roxy, Roxy was just fuckin’ fit—makin’ ‘em all shower together. He didn’t know why the hell that was. Roxy had said that the body bags were military scare tactics, but then Amelia had died, so...

Anyway, none ‘a that mattered. What mattered was that Charlie’d gone off runnin’ his mouth, but he’d said shit Eggsy wouldn’t stand for. There was shit you just didn’t talk about, yeah, and Roxy’s identity was some ‘a that shit. 

In fact, Eggsy was ‘bout to say just that, when he ground to a halt in front ‘a Rox’s pacin’ form ‘cause ‘stead ‘a bein’ nervous or upset, Roxy looked proper  _ pissed _ .

“Don’t listen to that wanker, babe,” Eggsy told her firmly, stickin’ with his guns as he got in front ‘a her. He tried to catch her eyes, but she was starin’ at her hands. “He don’t know nothin’, yeah? He just mad that a pleb like me and a gorgeous girl like you are beatin’ his arse.”

Roxy looked at him and let out another one ‘a those wordless screamin’ noises that kinda freaked him out, but he held his ground. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him like he was a dumb arse, which was kinda rude but also kinda somethin’ Eggsy was familiar with, so he couldn’t be too upset even if it did kinda sting. 

“I don’t need you to stand up for me like that, Eggsy. It’s embarrassing!” her voice was thinner than he’d ever heard it, higher, too, and she threw her arms out in a circle ‘round herself.

Eggsy opened and closed his mouth without sayin’ a thing. He wasn’t sure what he was expectin’, not really, but that sure as hell hadn’t been it. “Why the hell’s it embarrassin’?”

Roxy rolled her eyes and stomped her foot, which wasn’t real posh like. When she started speakin’, she made it sound like Eggsy was a dumb arse. “Because you are treating me like some helpless girl?”

Eggsy blinked. Stared down at Roxy. Blinked again. “So? Ain’t that what you want? To be treated like a girl?”

“Not like this!” Roxy cried, throwin’ her arms out and almost smackin’ Eggsy in the face. He leaned back just in time and sent her a look when she didn’t look nothin’ like repentant. 

Fuckin’ women. 

“Wot the hell does that even mean?” Eggsy asked, exasperated and tryin’ his best not to show it since Roxy was already pissed at him. 

Last thing he needed was to piss her off even  _ more.  _

“I am  _ not _ a helpless girl, Eggsy! I’m a recruit, just like the rest of you. It doesn’t matter that I’m the only female, or that I’m transgender. I am your equal. Stop treating me like I’m less than the rest of you!”

Eggsy stared at her as he tried to think ‘a what to say. That was a  _ fuck ton _ ‘a shit to unpack. Everythin’ sounded dumb, or worse, too honest. He sure as hell didn’t need her knowin’ how he felt. ‘Ventually he crossed his arms over his chest and told her, “Well I ain’t gonna stop.”

Roxy made another one ‘a her wordless screamin’ noises before she said, “Oh, because I’m a girl I can’t defend myself? That’s shite Eggsy!”

“Yes! Yes, Rox, it’s ‘cause yer a fuckin’ girl, yeah? I wouldn’t let none ‘a those wankers treat me sister like they’re treatin’ you and I sure as fuck ain’t gonna let it slide for you either!”

“Oh, so I’m your  _ sister?” _

“When it comes to Charlie disrespectin’ you like that, yeah!”

“Eggsy, do you have any idea how fucked up that sounds?”

“What the hell do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Eggsy, you practically eye fuck me every chance you get!”

“Hey! That’s not fair. I thought we weren’t talkin’ ‘bout that?”

“Well since you want me to be your  _ sister, _ I figured we ought to address it.”f

“Fuck, Rox, no. No that’s not what I meant,” Eggsy told her, starin’ at her with wide eyes as she breathed real heavily, her cheeks burnin’ red and her mouth dark from the way she kept bitin’ into her lips. “Fuck, Rox, don’t twist my words ‘round like that, it ain’t fair. I wasn’t saying you’s my sister!”

“Oh really? Because it sounds like—” 

“I don’t wanna shag my sister, yeah?” Eggsy bit out, then he dropped to his knees right there and then ‘cause he was a man ‘a  _ action.  _ He grabbed the hem ‘a her trousers, tuggin’ them a little but not pullin’ them down, not yet, not with the way Roxy was just starin’ at him. 

“Eggsy...” Roxy trailed off into nothin’, starin’ down at him with her mouth open and some ‘a her hair loose from her ponytail. Her chest was still heavin’, which was a real good sight from where Eggsy was kneelin’, and he tugged a little on her trousers to get the show goin’.

“Listen, I know we ain’t talked ‘bout it but it’s clear I wanna shag ya, innit? Are we doin’ this or not, ‘cause it sure sounded like you wanted to.” If Roxy was gonna bring up all the shit they never talked ‘bout, Eggsy was gonna fuckin’ follow-through. “What now, babe?” he asked, when she still said nothin’ and just stared down at him with her mouth openin’ and closin’ but no words comin’ out at all. 

“You want to have sex with me?” Roxy asked, real quiet-like, and in a tone ‘a voice Eggsy ain’t ever heard from her before. 

What the fuck... “Babe, I’m literally on my knees right now. ‘Sides, why the hell do you think I smashed Charlie’s face in for? ‘Cause he’s ugly? ‘Course I wanna fuck you, Rox!”

“Oh my goodness,” she whispered, and Eggsy smirked up at her. 

“Well, right ‘bout now I wanna gag on your cock, but same difference, yeah?” 

“O-Okay,” Roxy breathed, and her whole body seemed to deflate ‘a the tension she’d been carryin’ on her shoulders since Charlie opened his fat fuckin’ mouth and started spewin’ bullshit.

“Good girl,” Eggsy told her seriously, feelin’  _ elated _ at the easy smile that was on her face. “So, whaddya say babe? Can I gag on your cock?”

“You are so crass,” she told him, in the same teasin’ voice she usually used when they were flirtin’. Eggsy took that as a real good sign and started workin’ her pants open, groping blindly for the button ‘a her jeans since all the shirts Roxy liked to wear were real long. 

“Can you pull this up a bit?” Eggsy asked, gesturin’ with his chin to her shirt as he pulled the zipper down. 

Roxy nodded, the blush sittin’ on her cheeks still real bright and real pretty. Eggsy smiled up at her and told her, “Aces, babe. You can hold my hair, if you wanna. Even tug on it if you fancy.”

“Okay,” Roxy breathed quietly, her eyes wide. 

Eggsy kept smilin’, his heart racin’ in his chest as they stared at each other. He felt giddy from just the thought ‘a makin’ Roxy come on his tongue. Hell, there was nothin’ that he wanted more. Finally, Roxy tugged up her shirt, revealing’ her flat stomach and her underwear, since Eggsy tugged her trousers down at the same time. 

He didn’t take ‘em off, not in a hallway, but he told himself the next time they did somethin’ together—fuck, he hoped there was a next time—Eggsy was gonna lay her out and worship her, just like Roxy deserved. He was way too horny to stop now, though, and he leaned forward to kiss Roxy’s belly button, smiling up at her when she giggled.

“Pretty panties,” he told her, runnin’ his thumb over the black lace and across the small bulge. 

“T-Thank you,” Roxy told him quietly, one ‘a her hand slowly movin’ to settle on her shoulder, fingertips just brushin’ his neck.

When he finally peeled her pants down, he was kinda surprised. Roxy’s cock seemed to be hidin’ within itself, havin’ curled up into her body. Hell, it was kinda cute, actually, ‘specially with how little her balls were. Eggsy felt a smile tug at his face as he pulled ‘em the rest ‘a the way down, bitin’ into his bottom lip to hold in a laugh. They were fuckin’ adorable. 

“What?” Roxy asked sharply, somethin’ brittle in her tone that Eggsy didn’t like, not when they were like this. 

“Nothin’ bad, Rox, I was just thinkin’ how cute your balls are,” Eggsy told her seriously, rubbin’ her thigh comfortin’ly ‘fore he focused back to the task at hand. 

Roxy’s cock was real cute. He’d seen it a few times, in the showers and shit, but he’d tried not to really look no matter how badly he wanted to. That felt like pervin’, and he didn’t wanna be lookin’ if Roxy didn’t want him seein’. Now, Roxy definitely wanted him to see. In fact, her cock started movin’ forward, pushin’ out from where it’d been rolled into itself. 

Eggsy kept rubbin’ Roxy’s thigh, his other hand tracin’ circles with his thumb into the crease of her hip. Once Roxy’s cock looked a little more like it did when they showered, hangin’ ‘bout an inch or so from her crotch, Eggsy ran his thumb down the shaft, watchin’ it twitch under his finger. 

“You got a real pretty cock, baby,” he told her, lookin’ up and catchin’ her eye ‘fore he ducked forward and stuck out his tongue to ease her crown into his mouth. 

Roxy’s head fell back when Eggsy’s lips wrapped ‘round her cock. He smirked as well as he could as he’d started suckin’, real gentle like, flicking his tongue along the ridge of her cock head. He’d sucked a few dicks in his time, when he needed to, and Eggsy liked to think he was real good at anythin’ that brought his partner’s pleasure, just like a real gentleman outta be. By the noises Roxy was already makin’ as Eggsy dug his tongue into her slit and kept up the gentle suckin’, she was likin’ it. 

Not wantin’ any ‘a Roxy to feel left out, one ‘a Eggsy’s hands went up to cup a handful ‘a the sweetest arse he’d ever seen as the other started playin’ with her balls. They were as smooth as the rest ‘a her, real pale and real pretty, and Eggsy rolled them round with his fingers as he fed more ‘a Roxy’s dick into his mouth. 

Since he was literally salivatin’, it was real easy to start up a bit ‘a a rhythm. Roxy wasn’t gettin’ real hard, but she was moanin’ real deep and breathin’ real heavy. She had both ‘a her hands pressed ‘gainst the wall ‘hind her, no doubt to keep her up. Eggsy figured her body was probably different than his, and he didn’t mind that. Hard or not, Eggsy kept suckin’ on her gently and rollin’ her balls, tryin’ to bring her as much pleasure as he possibly could. 

One ‘a Roxy’s hands landed in his hair and wrapped ‘round the short strands. When Eggsy looked up, Roxy was starin’ at him like he was some sort ‘a divine sight. It had his heart racin’ even faster, heart rate slammin’ through his cock as it pressed achingly hard ‘gainst the zipper ‘a his own jeans. 

_ Fuck, _ but havin’ Roxy lookin’ down at him like that was gonna drive him crazy. He’d never been so turned on just from servicin’ someone else, but Roxy made him wanna give up  _ everythin’  _ just for her. She certainly deserved it. 

Focusin’ on what he was doin’, Eggsy tried to give Roxy the best blow job she would’ve ever gotten. It didn’t sound like Roxy had too many exes, which didn’t make no sense to Eggsy since she was right fit, but the couple ‘a times they’d talked ‘bout that type ‘a shit, Roxy hadn’t had too much to say. 

That didn’t matter, though. If nothin’ else, it just meant Eggsy was gonna be real memorable. 

“I-I’m going to come,” Roxy gasped. 

When Eggsy looked up, her eyes were wide open. She seemed surprised, which Eggsy didn’t think too much ‘bout, too busy with his mouth full. He didn’t stop what he was doin’ and rather picked up the pace, suckin’ with a little more force. Diggin’ his tongue into Roxy’s slit, he focused his suction on the head, lettin’ go ‘a her balls so he could work the rest ‘a her over with his fingers. 

She was pretty hard, but there was still a lotta give under his two fingers. Her cock was small, and Eggsy liked the feel ‘a it in his mouth as he worked her over. He’d never been with no one like Roxy before and that was  _ good;  _ he didn’t have any shitty experiences gettin’ dredged up just ‘cause somethin’ triggered an unwanted memory. 

_ “Fuckin’ shite, _ Eggsy,” Roxy swore, head fallin’ back as a few dribbles ‘a thin come burst onto his tongue. He swallowed ‘em down real easy, not even a mouthful, and kept suckin’ gently as Roxy’s thighs shivered. 

He didn’t wanna pull off. Eggsy kept suckin’ as she slowly went softer in his mouth, rubbin’ both ‘a her thighs with his hands as he looked up at her. She was back to starin’ at him, face blissed out. Eggsy’d never felt so proud for makin’ someone come, but he’d never made someone come that he fancied like he fancied Roxy. 

“T-Too much,” she panted, then gently pushed Eggsy away. 

Eggsy grinned up at her, rockin’ back to sit on his heels ‘fore he pushed himself up, not waitin’ a single second ‘fore he was on her. 

Eggsy moved forward and kissed her hard. Roxy didn’t even seem to care, ‘cause she tugged on Eggsy’s hair till he was moanin’ real loud into her mouth, hips ruttin’ forward desperate like, his erection diggin’ into her stomach. Roxy took one hand outta his hair to palm him through his jeans and that was it, game over for Eggsy as he blew his load right there like some fuckin’ teenager. 

_ Fuck, _ he thought, still shakin’ all over with the last dredges ‘a his own violent fuckin’ orgasm. His dick was twitchin’ in his pants ‘gainst Roxy’s hand, and he would’ve felt embarrassed if she wasn’t still kissin’ him so hard. 

Slowly, their kisses got less intense. Eggsy didn’t wanna stop. They were in a hallway, sure, but he knew no agents went down here. This part ‘a the manor was just for recruits, Merlin’d told him that a couple ‘a days in when Eggsy was still curious ‘bout how this whole place worked. If someone  _ did _ come down, Eggsy could probably hide Roxy with his frame, since she was so little. 

‘Ventually, their kisses turned short and sweet, till they were just pecks. Eggsy let out somethin’ like a laugh, kissin’ cross Roxy’s cheek ‘fore tuckin’ his head into her neck to breath in the scent ‘a her. The two ‘a ‘em stood there for a while and breathed each other in. Eggsy hated that they didn’t have a bed to cuddle up on, since he would've loved tuckin’ Roxy up ‘gainst his chest and holdin’ her close.

After a few minutes ‘a ‘em just breathin’, Roxy cleared her throat. 

“Was that okay?” she asked nervously. 

“Best fuckin’ orgasm I’ve ever had,” Eggsy told her, slurrin’ the words ‘gainst her neck as he fought to straighten up so he could see her. 

There was somethin’ on her face he couldn't really name, not sure if he’d ever seen it ‘fore. “Really?”

“Yeah, Rox. I’ve been dreamin’ ‘bout that for  _ weeks, _ you have no idea how badly I want ya.” Eggsy caged her in with his body, pressin’ his face ‘gainst the side ‘a her head and goin’ back to breathin’ her in. Her arms went ‘round his sides and hugged him tight. He took a deep breath that shook outta his chest. He could still taste her come on his tongue. What else did he have to lose, yeah? “I want you to be mine.”

Roxy laughed, but it didn’t sound too happy. When Eggsy pulled back, her eyes were shinin’ with tears. Eggsy’s heart dropped, and he tried to take a step back but Roxy didn’t let him move. “Shit, Rox, baby, I’m so sorry if I said somethin’ wrong—“

“Of course I want to be yours,” Roxy whispered, which just about healed his heart right back up and made him the happiest wanker ever. “That... I need to tell you something and I do not want you to be upset.”

“Rox, you just came down my throat.  _ Please _ don’t tell me you ain’t clean or somefin’?”

“Oh gosh, no,” Roxy assured, hands comin’ up and cuppin’ Eggsy’s cheeks. He let his arms drop from the wall to wrap around her waist, tuggin’ her close in a hug. “The... the opposite of that, really.”

Roxy didn’t say nothin’ else, so Eggsy leaned in and gave her a real gentle kiss, ‘cause he was pretty sure he could do that now and it was  _ aces. _ “Baby, you can tell me anythin’ you want.”

Roxy nodded but kept kissin’ him. Eggsy sure wasn’t gonna complain, not when she was distractin’ him with sweet little kisses. ‘Ventually Roxy pulled back, lookin’ at him real serious like. “That was my first time.”

“Yer takin’ a piss,” Eggsy accused, then felt like proper shit when Roxy’s whole face fell. “Hey, baby, I didn’t mean it like that,” Eggsy told her quietly, duckin’ down and kissin’ her real slow, real deep, devourin’ her like she deserved. “I’m just sorry yer first blowie was in a hallway with a pleb.”

Roxy gasped and kissed him hard. “Do  _ not _ talk that way about yourself, Gary Unwin.”

“Uh, babe, don’t full name me,” Eggsy told her, but secretly felt pleased. He  _ really _ fancied Roxy, and it seemed like...  _ fuck, _ like maybe she fancied him too. 

That was somethin’ to think ‘bout. Somethin’ that had him kissin’ her again, nice and slow and pressin’ her into the wall as he did. He grabbed her hips to keep her close and realized her trousers were still undone. Without openin’ his eyes he pulled up her pants and trousers and got her all tucked in, dancin’ his fingers up her toned stomach and wonderin’ how someone that looked like Roxy wanted to be with someone like him. 

“Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous, baby,” Eggsy told her seriously, pullin’ back so he could look into his eyes. 

Roxy ducked her head, so Eggsy kissed her temple. He knew they had to go back soon, he just didn’t wanna. Felt like the happiest bloke in the world, he did, and goin’ back in was just gonna piss him off. He didn’t wanna leave Roxy. Hell, if he could curl up in bed with Roxy right now and ignore everyone else, he would’ve gone back in a heartbeat. But he didn’t wanna go back to his single bed and all the posh blokes bein’ fuckers and Charlie bein’, no doubt, annoyin’ as fuck. 

Eggsy felt a sigh slip past his lips as he breathed in Roxy’s hair, just standin’ close. Her fingers were holdin’ onto the hem ‘a his shirt and keepin’ him close too, which sure was awesome. His sigh must’ve been loud, though, ‘cause Roxy tugged on his shirt till he looked at her. 

“Are you worried about going back in?” Fear was clear as day on Roxy’s face. It took Eggsy a minute to realize that she was scared  _ for him, _ but when he did his heart all but beat outta his chest. 

Eggsy snorted and rolled his eyes. “Posh fucker like that ain’t gonna fight me,  _ ‘specially _ with his spot on the line. Rules said no fightin’, but far as I’m concerned, Charlie started it.”

Roxy brushed her fingers over his jaw, real gentle like, and made his heart flutter. “You could still get disqualified.”

“Rox, Merls  _ loves _ us,” Eggsy told her, maybe a little too enthusiastically, sure, but he always got a little worked up thinkin’ ‘bout Merlin. 

And dammit, Roxy saw right through him. “Do I need to be worried?” she asked, but she didn’t  _ sound _ too worried. Didn’t look it, either, a teasin’ little smile on her face. 

“Do  _ I _ need to be worried, baby? I’ve seen the way you look at him,” he asked, leanin’ in for another kiss. Then ‘fore she could say anythin’, he whispered, “Do you think he might’ve watched this?”

Roxy gasped, her hands tanglin’ in his shirt as she kissed him hard. Eggsy wanted to grin into it but figured kissin’ her was more important. 

Not only did Eggsy get the girl, but he was pretty sure they were gonna be gettin’ the guy, too.  _ Hell yeah.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello im IN LOVE with this 'verse and im going to be writing more!!!
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
